Сюнсуй Кьёраку
| image = 290px | race = Синигами | birthday = 11 июля | gender = мужской | height = 192 см | weight = 87 кг | affiliation = Готей 13, Общество душ, семья Кьёраку | occupation = Капитан первого отряда Главнокомандующий Готея 13 | team = Файл:1.jpg Первый отряд | previous occupation = Капитан восьмого отряда | previous team = Файл:8.jpg Восьмой отряд | division = 1 | partner = Нанао Исе Генширо Окикиба Джуширо Укитаке | previous partner = Лиза Ядомару | base of operations = Штаб первого отряда, Сейрейтей, Общество душ | relatives = Неназванный старший брат | education = Академия духовных искусств | shikai = Катен Кьёкоцу | bankai = Неизвестен | manga debut = Глава 81 (Том 10) | anime debut = Серия 24 | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japanese voice = Акио Оцука | english voice = Стив Крамер | spanish voice = Рамон Рокабаера (Испания) Хордже Орнелас (Лат. Ам.) }} Сюнсуй Созосуке Кьёраку (京楽 次郎 総蔵佐 春水, Кё:раку но Дзиро: Со:зо:суке Сюнсуй, «''Cюнсуй Созосуке, второй сын Кьёраку''») — главнокомандующий Готея 13 и капитан первого отряда, ранее — капитан восьмого отряда. Его лейтенанты — Нанао Исе и Генширо Окикиба. Внешность thumb|left|190px|После ранения Сюнсуй стал носить повязку Сюнсуй Кьёраку — высокий синигами с серыми глазами и длинными волнистыми каштановыми волосами (хотя в прошлом волосы у Сюнсуя были прямые и значительно короче нынешних). Его волосы собраны в длинный хвост, одна прядь свисает с левой стороны лица. Он носит соломенную шляпу (называемую саккат ) и розовое, украшенное цветами дамское кимоно, накинутое на плечи прямо поверх капитанского хаори. Хотя его хаори и оби стоят дешево, его заколки с красными цветочками очень дорогие. Он не одевает таби, предпочитая носить лишь сандалии. Вокруг рта и на щеках у него короткая щетина. За сто лет до предательства Айзена у Сюнсуя были лишь которенькие усы над верхней губой. После сражения с Ванденрейхом Сюнсуй стал носить повязку на правом глазу, который был повреждён во время битвы. Верхняя часть его уха также была срезана под небольшим углом. Когда он был ребенком, у Сюнсуя были более короткие и неопрятные волосы. Он носил кимоно с узором из цветов. Характер Кьёраку — спокойный и харизматичный мужчина, что проявляется в его манере одеваться и в отношении к другим. Его редко увидишь без улыбки на лице. В своё свободное время он часто пьет саке в барах и спит. Он любит паровые булочки, которые идут вместе с саке, но ему не нравится порошковый зеленый чай. В остальное время он любит приударить за женщинами, в особенности за своим лейтенантом, Нанао Исе, которую он зовет «моя Нанаочка» (Нанао-чан), и своим бывшим лейтенантом, Лизой Ядомару. Кьёраку стремится общаться в более неформальной манере со всеми, нежели остальные капитаны. Он обычно обращается к своим коллегам-капитанам и другим синигами исключительно по званию и имени. Капитан Кьёраку написал любовный роман под названием «Розовый путь», который выпускался в «Вестнике Сейрейтея», но не стал популярным. Кьёраку не получил ни единого письма или подарка на день рождения от своих читателей, что, тем не менее, его нисколько не беспокоит. Кьёраку очень миролюбивый человек, который всячески старается не доводить дело до боя, решая все словами, хотя он и не хочет оскорблять опоннентов, отказывая им в сражении. Слегка эксцентричный Кьёраку также старается произвести на противника впечатление. Хотя Кьёраку всячески пытается отговорить людей от драки, он сам настаивает на сражении в серьёзной ситуации, как то было в битве с Койотом Старком. Когда Старк предложил лишь притвориться, что они сражаются, он отвергает это предложение, хотя и замечает, что сам предпочёл бы поступить точно так же. Он показывает свою честь и честность во время сражений. Он отказывается воевать с детьми или даже в присутствии ребенка. Он всегда поддерживает видимость уважения к сопернику и свою вежливость во время боевых действий и предпочитает сражатся только один на один. Хотя, конечно, он не гнушается обманных манёвров и ударов со спины. Даже сражаясь с очень сильными противниками, такими как Старк или Айзен, он редко теряет хладнокровие, и частенько даже умудряется немножко побеседовать или пошутить со своими оппонентами. Несмотря на то, что он один из сильнейших и старейших капитанов, Кьёраку остается скромным и не высокомерным по поводу своей силы, признавая, например, то, что, Тоширо Хитсугая имеет должный потенциал, чтобы стать сильнее, чем он сам сейчас. Кьёраку показывает свою большую неприязнь к битвам, говоря Лаву Аикаве о том, что не имеет значения, вы должны кому-то или должны вам; как только вы начинаете сражаться, вы неправы в любом случае. Он также не любит лишать жизни невинных людей, что показал, оставив Ясутору Садо в живых, когда Нанао предложила его убить. История Силы и способности [[Файл:Kyoraku.jpg|thumb|190px|right|'Боевые данные Кьёраку' Top: Offense (90), Top Right: Defense (90), Bottom Right: Mobility (90), Bottom: Kidō/Reiatsu (100), Bottom Left: Intelligence (90), Top Left: Physical Strength (70). Total: 530/600.Bleach Official Bootleg]] Мастер владения мечом: Ненавидя саму идею быть вовлеченным в бой, Кьёраку предположительно является одним из самых искусных фехтовальщиков во всем Обществе душ. Он крайне легко приспосабливаемый боец; два меча в совокупности с амбидекстрией делают его очень опасным противником. Кьёраку обычно размахивает с большей силой левой рукой, чем правой, однако он запросто может переключиться на другую руку или сбалансировать силы между двумя руками, что позволяет ему удивить соперника. Кьёраку говорит, что он использует вакидзаси только в тех ситуациях, когда его катаной становится совсем трудно управлять. Он утверждает, что обычно он не использует их вместе. Лучший пример мастерства Сюнсуя — это его сражение на равных с невысвободившимся Старком, Примера Эспадой, используя всего лишь запечатанный меч, когда другие синигами на капитанском уровне были вынуждены использовать как минимум шикай, чтобы сразиться с Эспадой. Боевой стиль Сюнсуя включает в себя уклонение от атак и неожиданные нападения на соперника с разных сторон. Его два меча двигаются с разной скоростью, чем он пользуется как преимуществом в сражении. Пока его противник отвлечён умеренной скоростью вакидзаси, его тати стремительно наносит решающий удар. Это стандартная техника сражения с дайсё (такой парой мечей). Рукопашный бой: While rarely observed performing hand-to-hand combat, instead preferring to rely upon his skills in other areas, Shunsui has at least some proficiency in this area, which he briefly displayed during his confrontation with Yasutora Sado.Bleach anime; Episode 37 * :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; page 157 A technique where the user simply extends the index and middle fingers of one hand in unison while they are in contact with an opponent. This gesture possesses enough physical force to effortlessly send someone of even Chad's stature flying several meters away.Bleach manga; Chapter 106, pages 13-14 Мастер поступи: As a captain, Shunsui is exceptional in the art of Shunpo. During his battle against Yamamoto, he notably makes a massive leap in Shunpo to remove Nanao from the battlefield and return almost instantly, a feat commended even by Yamamoto prior to battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 154, page 17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 155, page 8 Shunsui's skill is high enough for him to effortlessly dodge Starrk's attacks without mussing his hat or kimono.Bleach manga; Chapter 355, page 5 Мастер стратегии и тактики: Despite his laid-back attitude, Shunsui has repeatedly shown himself to be a perceptive and insightful man. According to Yamamoto, even when he was younger, Shunsui has always had an eye for seeing the true character of anyone he meets.Bleach manga; Chapter 155, page 9 Shunsui easily saw through Kurotsuchi's attempt to hide being used by the Bounts. He was also one of the few people to suspect that Aizen was hiding something. In battle, Shunsui has proven to be very adept at noticing and understanding details in an opponent's skills or attack patterns. During his battle against Chad, he quickly determined the basics behind Chad's Reiryoku blasts, warning him about the kinds of techniques, and even explaining that his energy blasts would eventually use up his life energy.Bleach manga; Chapter 106, page 14-15 Гигантская духовная сила: As one of the oldest and strongest Captains in the Gotei 13, Kyōraku has tremendous spiritual power. He, alongside his best friend Jūshirō Ukitake, are said to possesses Reiatsu unmatched by their peers or predecessors.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED; page 37 He is not overwhelmed by the reiatsu of Captain-Commander Yamamoto, though most people would be in such a situation. His power is further displayed in his ability to defeat a released Coyote Starrk with only his Shikai. Большая физическая сила: Сюнсуй обладает большой физической силой, он смог сломать барьер Айзена одним ударом своего меча. Большая крепкость: Shunsui has proven that he is very durable, even by Shinigami standards. He was able to endure the attacks of Captain-Commander Yamamoto, whose Zanpakutō is the most devastating in all of Soul Society in terms of destructive power.Bleach manga; Chapter 156, page 6-19 He was also able to withstand a Cero at point-blank range from Starrk in his released form without any noticeable injuries.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 8-9 Духовный меч thumb|190px|right|Shunsui with his sealed Zanpakutō Катен Кьёкоцу (花天狂骨, «''небо в цветах, сумасшедшая кость''»): His Zanpakutō is unique in that it exists as a daisho sword pair, consisting of a tachi and a wakizashi. Their cross guards are rectangles, with the corners cut off, decorated by a pattern of cherry petals and lines, and each sports a dark-blue handle. He keeps them sheathed through his waist tie at his left side; however, during battle, the swords have been shown to be placed on both sides of his sash. Like other Zanpakutō, Katen Kyōkotsu has a personality of her own. However, unlike other Zanpakutō, this personality shines through in battle and prevents Shunsui from fighting at full power until Katen Kyōkotsu is in the mood for it. Because of this, Shunsui does not like to "play" with "her".Bleach manga; Chapter 374, page 5 *'Шикай': Its Shikai command is . Kyōraku sets the two blades against each other in a cross, and then pulls after uttering the poem-like command. When the flash clears, Katen Kyōkotsu has become a pair of huge, black, heavily curved Chinese scimitars with silver edges. The hilt and tsuba of each are still the same as they were in Katen Kyōkotsu's sealed-form, but they now sport long red tassels dangling from the end.Bleach manga; Chapter 156, page 13-14 Despite the two swords becoming identical in this state, Shunsui has stated they still work the same way; one (the wakizashi) is used mainly for speed strikes, and the other (the tachi) is used mainly for power strikes. Thusly, they still exist as a daisho sword pair, with the wakizashi being slightly smaller in size than the tachi. :Способности шикая: The power of Katen Kyōkotsu is to "make children's games real". The Zanpakutō makes the rules. and anyone who steps within the boundaries of its spiritual pressure is forced to play by those rules, including Shunsui himself. According to Shunsui, "if you win you live, if you lose you die".Bleach manga; Chapter 374, page 6 :* : Shunsui rotates with both blades facing in opposite directions, creating large wind blades that fire toward an opponent from Katen Kyōkotsu. The wind blades join together, forming a spinning circle of wind that, upon contact with a target, envelopes the target with tornado-like intensity. The attack is not only dangerous, but can disorient an opponent trapped within it.Bleach manga; Chapter 362, page 8-9 The technique is powerful enough to counteract high-powered Cero blasts.Bleach anime; Episode 277, only takes place in the anime. The game this technique represents is a spinning top game. :* : This move was used in Shunsui's battle with Starrk, but Starrk's attack hid the nature of the technique.Bleach manga; Chapter 362, page 9 However, Shunsui later explains that in this "game", whoever is higher up "wins." :* : The rule of this game is that whoever gets their shadow stepped on "loses". The game itself allows competitors to manipulate shadows to their advantage. For example, Shunsui has demonstrated the ability to hide himself in shadows when using this technique, and he can also control the shadows, using them to attack an opponent by attacking the shadow they are currently standing upon. :* : In this color-based game, you say the name of the color you want to cut with your sword, and you cannot cut anything else.Bleach manga; Chapter 374, page 12 If the color that you call does not exist on your body, the damage is minimal, even if the attack would normally inflict a much more severe wound. However, the opposite is also true; by calling out a color you're wearing and attacking, the damage given is proportional to the amount of that color on you. To maximize damage, you have to use a color that maximizes the risks to yourself as well as your enemy. For example, by wearing black robes and calling "black," one would inflict massive damage on an enemy if struck even if the actual blow itself was minor, but the caller would also suffer serious damage if he/she is struck by the enemy in return.Bleach manga; Chapter 374, page 14 *'Банкай': Неизвестен. Однажды Укитаке предупредил Сюнсуя не использовать банкай там, где его могут увидеть. Появление в других проектах . It combines a powerful hurricane-like, green wind-attack, performed by Kyōraku, and lightning in form of several ball-lightnings, which form diamonds, performed by Ukitake. This is notable in that in both games, it is the only such 'team attack' possible. Kyōraku appears in Bleach: Soul Resurrección, utilizing his true Shikai abilities and is able to fight with Bushogama, Irooni, Kageoni and Takeoni. }} Интересные факты Цитаты События и сражения Сноски Звания Навигация en:Shunsui Kyōraku de:Shunsui Kyōraku es:Shunsui Kyōraku Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Синигами Категория:Капитаны Категория:Первый отряд Категория:Готей 13 Категория:Мастера владения мечом Категория:Мастера поступи